


Tainted Honey

by LordryuTJ



Series: King of Fuckers [4]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Chair Bondage, Creampie, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Lien Neville finds herself in the crosshairs of a mysterious tech-ninja, a new addition to the Southtown ranks - little did she know what she was getting into, challenging the new arrival...[Maximum Impact universe]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story will crawl somewhat on the side of non-consensual, dark shit. I just want to be sure you're prepared for that. I don't think even I'm prepared for it.

It was just an ordinary day for Lien Neville – ran like clockwork, if that clock ran on blood and bruises. Southtown was a gang-ridden place that needed cleaning up, and she was okay with being the one to do so, for now at least...

However, on one gloomy evening, on the tail-end of a fairly uneventful day, she found herself attracted to something mysterious near her locale.

Noises.

Very untrustworthy noises.

It started with light rattles of something walking past what could be presumed by audio only as a small pile of junk in the distance. She thought nothing to it after a moment to stop and think.

Then it suddenly turned into the light giggles of a girl. The femme fatale stopped in her tracks for even longer. This was no ordinary Southtown ambiance.

...

The unlit alleyway in front of her. She could deduce the near-exact place of origin, and it was already something she did not trust – as if there was any trust to lie towards the _ghostly giggles_ that just sounded off.

She was unsettled, but primed for a fight. Whoever was trying to mess with her was going to find out how much of a mistake it could be to try and piss her off.

"I know you're out there... are you going to show your face, or am I going to have to _hunt you down_?"

When she spoke out against the unknown, it almost felt like she was talking to herself since there was no response... at least, not immediately.

Senses kept keen and on-point, she recognized the sound of a projectile twirling through the wind towards her from behind – reflexes especially quick, she turned around and lowered herself to avoid what was coming her way.

The projectile only managed to land on the wall, just a few inches above her head, shattering the window above. She was lucky it wasn't any closer... and for once, it looked like something managed to take her by surprise, and for an assassin of her craft, that was certainly an impressive feat... but it wasn't going to make their inevitable death at her hands any less deserving.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

The voice of the youthful responsible sounded out, and from out of the alley, Lien turned to meet that voice.

The deviant that stood before her certainly didn't look akin to the more normal side of Southtown's thugs, given the orange/yellow attire and the bewildering hairstyle of orange and white spiking out into pitch black in the back, like the stinger of a bee. If there was any more of an indication in this delinquent's look that she wanted to be noticed, she would've incorporated blindingly bright neon lights in there somewhere.

In short, from first sight, Lien did _not_ consider this person as much of a threat. " _You're_ the one who wants to take me down?" She made sure not to chuckle as she taunted the rebel before her. "You have guts, I'll say that – but for someone who's out to get me, I was expecting someone... not quite as cute as what I'm seeing in front of me."

The opposition sounded very discontent. "'Cute'? _Seriously?_ "

Lien's eyebrows curved in amusement, almost absorbing the displeasure. "Did I strike a nerve there, kid? Maybe you should run along back home to your mum, before she finds out you're past curfew."

"You piece of—" The orange-clad oddity almost sputtered with furious frustration. "I-I'll have you know I'm not here to look cute! I'm an assassin like you, here to hurt people!"

Lien was far from intimidated – she was still trying to keep herself from cracking a baffled smile at the girl trying to look like a serious badass with how she was dressed. She stepped forward...

"Look, kid... you must be new to this place. You're dealing with a real-deal assassin, and a remorseless one at that – I could literally break every bone in your body in the matter of minutes, _and not feel an inch of regret_. The only reason I'm not doing that _now_ , is because you should know better. You can run along now, and reconsider your plans, _along with your wardrobe_... or you can try to stand your ground, and more than likely _die_ trying."

She reached out a gloved hand and lightly ruffled the hair of the orange-haired newcomer. "Now, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The delinquent stared up to her, her cherry-red eyes attempting to burn through the head of her opposition. "Yeah. Hands off, lady... or you're going to _fucking_ regret it."

Lien looked to intentionally provoke, as she leaned in to whisper. " _Try me_."

Almost immediately, a sharp stabbing pain sprung through the blonde assassin, and her cocky expression turned into one of brief shock. She saw her right shoulder, with a thin dagger embedded deep into it. The blood slowly flooded through in the moment that the honeybee brat held the dagger.

It looked like the knife was about to be twisted before Lien forced it out of her shoulder by socking the youthful in the face with a heavy punch to keep her away. The deep wound oozed out onto the surface, threatening to stain the bodysuit, as she brought a hand over her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding, to no avail.

If she didn't think much of her opposition, she certainly started to now, as an expression of anger began to envelop her face. " _Bitch._ "

The young brat looked to be savoring the drawing of first blood, as gave her orange jumpsuit a light stripe of red up front as she casually wiped the gore-tainted dagger off on her chest. "The name's Nagase – I'm no bitch... just a kid looking for the next thrill."

Lien retaliated to the comment, not with more words, but with a roundhouse kick meaning to kick the glasses off that little bitch's head, but she dodged it and responded with an identical kick that reached vice versa with the elder assassin ducking. From there, it devolved into a bevy of punches being thrown and consistently blocked, as the two seemed to be reaching equal ground with each other.

Nagase took to higher ground, running and bouncing between the brick walls of the alley as she rained down on her opponent with swift stomping kicks – Lien managed to block all but the last one, which staggered her significantly, and potentially left her open for another strike.

Rather than going ahead with a hand-to-hand strike, Nagase withdrew her blood-stained dagger again and charged forward with an intention to stab, but Lien enacted an evasive roll and made the newcomer wind up with her weapon stabbing into the wall. Seeing running at her with a winding punch, she dodged it and retorted with a chopping slap across the Brit's face, before grabbing her arm and wrenching it down to force her into a vulnerable position.

More blood from the deep shoulder wound leaked out onto Lien's body, the pressure from the arm wrench forcing more of the viscid red to surface like a water pump; that was enough motive for her to want to escape as quickly as possible, as she punched her opponent in the gut twice and then once in the face to back her off, before tackling and pinning her against the wall behind her.

Lien wanted some answers about this mysterious rascal, and she wanted them _now._ "Who sent you?"

Nagase simply chuckled, before she stomped down on one of Lien's feet and then turned the tables on her, whipping her by her leg against the wall and pinning her there – a very 'vice versa' position from seconds before... "It wouldn't be fun if I told you, now would it?"

One of Lien's legs flailed outward to successfully sweep to the ground, and the femme fatale capitalized on her quick regain of dominance by stomping down at her opponent. Nagase was quick to roll away each time a boot come down towards her. She then kipped up and attempted to bring her feet around Lien's neck – if she wasn't already in a competitive mood, she would've snapped the bitch's neck with the right flick of the thighs.

Lien kept on the defense, however, forcing some uncomfortable bends down on Nagase's legs with her brute force. Her interrogation continued, "I'm not going to ask again; _who –_ _do you – work for?!_ "

Nagase felt one of those sharp-heeled boots pressing down against the back of her head, threatening to smash her into unconsciousness – _or worse_ – against the concrete. Still defiant, she giggled through the pain. "You're gonna have to do better than that..."

Lien stopped cranking at the legs of the youthful assassin, shifting around to lift her by her waist. "You're gonna wish you never said that."

With absolute remorselessness against the opposition, Lien slammed Nagase against the grimy dumpster behind them, the tech-ninja's face colliding full-on against the hard surface ahead.

On the repeated slam against the dumpster, Nagase kept a hand to her face, as a means to prevent her from breaking and/or falling off and depriving her of some of her tech. She was really starting to get irritated with losing the upper hand, as she then put her hands forward against the dumpster and kicked away the adversary.

The fight only intensified in speed as fists swung around, with only half making some sort of contact against the other's body. Magase continued to sparsely use the one unsheathed blade she held, as a means to scare the opponent into keeping her guard fully up, and potentially potentially get a significant scratch ahead in the impromptu bout, but nothing had started to come of it yet...

...at least until she finally managed to truly gain the upper-hand, with a stomping kick at one of Lien's legs that nearly snapped it in half upon impact and left her kneeling. Capitalizing on the vulnerable agent, Nagase hopped onto the blonde's back, and was right about to slash her throat open, if she wasn't resisting so hard with her open hands against 's dagger-wielding arm.

Nagase's ear-to-ear grin shifted into near unsettling territory with how devious she looked, rubbing the bloodied blade against Lien's neck. "Just face it, you're old news; you _can't_ win."

Lien strained as she began to stand up, still latched onto her back with the blade to her throat. "If you think so... know this; _always_ keep your weapons in check!"

All of a sudden, with one hand grabbing the second, sheathed blade on the honeybee-themed assassin's back, Lien swiftly went around and right up behind the tech-enhanced one...

…and a brief rush of blood shot out against the wall in front, as Nagase found herself suddenly _impaled_ through the chest by her own weapon! Her face nearly paled in shock as she found herself thrown and pinned against the wall. The dark red oozing through onto Nagase's outfit, stabbing through what could be considered part of a vital point of her body, looked absolutely satisfying after a hard-fought battle.

Lien chuckled sinisterly, looking down at the blood pouring through, and leaned forward against the victim in question. "Know the pecking order, _you little shit_."

Nagase grunted with some breath left in her... "Duly noted..."

It was certainly a job well down for Lien Neville...

…

Until something was stabbed into her neck when she least expected – a needle?

It left her neck as quickly as it entered, but it looked effective enough to bring a sense of surprise in Lien's mind. Slowly, she wound up letting go of Nagase and letting her slide down against the wall, trailing the blood down the bricks – and it was clear this wasn't by her choice, as her body began to fail her, as did her sight, as everything slowly succumbed to a blur. Surprised as she was, she was more experienced in dealing out toxins against those who wronged her or who she worked with, so suffering from a similar case was something she was not expecting on most days.

Lien found herself sitting against the wall, right next to Nagase, who was slowly finding herself in a pool of her own blood – this was when she noticed before her sense of sight fully died out.

The small syringe resting between her fingers... and her face, one eye still open and staring right at Lien... smiling, looking as if... she planned...?

That sneaky... little cu... nn~ - - t -

_And then, nothing..._


	2. Chapter 2

…

" _~y, 'n–u 'er~'e?_ "

…

" _~llo?_ "

…

" _~hh, fuck it..._ "

Lien's mind and body kicked back into consciousness quite suddenly, as a spark of pain came across her face. Everything was still very much a blur in her eyes in the initial minute that she returned from her – for lack of a better term – drugged state. Last she recalled, she was lying in the asphalt of a gritty dark alley, and then... and then that _cunt_ showed up... and did god knows what to somehow render her unconscious.

She was absolutely uncertain of where she was, especially with her still in the middle of regaining her crystal clear vision. As everything began to unravel, she began to realize she was in an abandoned warehouse—formerly, if this situation is to say anything—and left nearly in the dark, sitting on the floor.

Then she suddenly heard a voice. "Hey..." And then a snap of the fingers, twice.

Lien's eyes darted towards what was in front of her, and as the blurriness within her sight faded away, it was surprising to her, to say the least.

Nagase, the rebel that Lien _thought_ she had offed, was sitting in front of her, on a crummy wooden chair flipped with its backside facing ahead; she was looking way too casual in the middle of this unfriendly looking scenery, and if anything, that was very fitting for the attitude of the rebellious spirit.

"About time you woke up – I was starting to get bored."

Lien's mind was circling insanely at the sight of the orange oddity in front of her – an eye twitched in frustration and utter bafflement considering what she recalled from their fight.

Nagase was trying not to giggle over the look on the femme fatale's face. "Jeez, girl – you alright? I at least made sure to keep you alive – you should be thankful—"

"You should be _dead,_ " Lien interrupted, The tone in her voice may have sounded deadpan, but that was because she hadn't fully regained the strength to raise her voice past her regular, calm volume.

Nagase was a little confused about how to take that, but she quickly realized once she looked down at her attire, and the stains of blood splattered about on it – especially the pool right in the center of her chest, where the blade end of a dagger _should_ be embedded through.

"Oh yeah." She almost chuckled, recalling as if it was just a funny memory. "Forgot about that."

Lien's frustration-fueled anger towards the younger fighter was starting to significantly change her tone. "I stabbed you. Through the chest, with your own weapon. It was supposed to be a fatal blow."

"Hmm..." Nagase unsheathed the dagger of discussion, one of her matching set of two, that did her in – the blood that remained was just about dry at this point. She almost smelled, almost _tasted_ the stain before she spoke up again. "...well, I guess you should've tried harder." Then she withdrew it back into the covering. "And I mean, _much_ harder."

Lien wanted to go forward with that, trying again at assaulting the young brat that taunted her, and outright pound her into the ground until she stopped moving… if she wasn't already bound at the arms and legs. She shifted around and struggled against the ropes that held her tightly in her place, and the most she could do was lunge herself forward and manage

Nagase shifted the chair she was sitting in back a bit, another taunting laugh belting out of her mouth as she enjoyed the predicament her former opponent was dealing with. "Ah man, I love it when they wiggle around like this – it's almost like you don't know how hopeless you are."

Lien took a bit of a breath, having almost exhausted herself from the struggle. "You bitch..."

Nagase scoffed, keeping her arms rested on the back end of the chair. "And proud of it, sister – or should I just call you Lien since we're _oh-so_ acquainted with each other now?"

Lien immediately took notice, and did not like it one bit. "...I never told you my name."

"You didn't need to," Nagase responded. "These accessories aren't just for show, you know." She was referring specifically to the gold attachment to her right hand, and the glasses on her face, the latter of which lit up slightly with some sort of analysis going about on the specs. "While you were knocked out, and while I was... _recovering_ , let's put it that way – I decided to spend my time examining you... well, your battle data, at least."

Lien wouldn't have been surprised if the tech-ninja examined her in more ways than one, given the attire of the Brit. On the other hand, however... "'Battle data'? Are you _collecting_ for someone?"

Nagase shook her head. "Nah. Just testing my own limits... and from the looks of things, I still haven't hit it yet."

Lien recalled in her head a few more times the end of the fight the two had, before she retorted. "I had you in a pool of your own blood – you just got lucky."

The honeybee ninja shifted around in the chair, trying to find better, more relaxing positions. "Maybe I _was_ lucky. Or maybe I was enhanced to withstand that and a lot more. Now it's just you and me, and no weapons between us." She made a bit of a gesture to the side, where a small table sat not that far from the two.

Lien's utility gauntlet, capable to firing beams straight from satellites. Not all that surprising for her to find that out, considering she could simply feel that there was nothing latched to her wrist at the moment, aside from the bindings that kept her in place. At best, she'd likely have to talk things through with the newfound enemy.

Wanting to know how far the young girl would want to go with a captive, she asked. "So, what are you going to do to me – torture me? See how far my fingers bend before they break? Insert blade upon blade into my until I go into shock? Maybe _slit my throat_ and then tape it up to keep the blood flowing? I've seen it, done it all before to others – what have you got for me?"

Nagase responded at first with a bit of a baffled smile, almost as if it was too much to handle, what she heard. "Jeez, calm down a little, why don't 'cha? I'm not gonna go _that_ far with someone I just met – especially someone who was kicking my ass a little bit ago."

Lien scoffed. "So _now_ you admit I had you on the ropes?"

"I'm not one to deny when I've had my shit pushed in, because I'm able to handle more than most of the other fighters around town. That's just one of my strengths." The Japanese hotshot's chair inched ever so closer to the British beauty's at this point. "Speaking of, I have a feeling it doesn't take a genius to figure out _your_ strengths..."

Nagase then reached out with a hand, and with a sly smirk across, she laid a single finger right atop Lien's chest, just below her neck, and slowly began sliding it down. Lower and lower it went as she slipped the finger through the cleavage of Lien's well-endowed busom with no regret showing on the smile that she maintained. Then her one finger outstretched to all five of the hand as she moved it back up in between Lien's bust, lifting it up a slight and letting it drop and jiggle to her heart's content.

For a split second, Lien wanted to break each individual bone in that kid's hand, but at the same time, she understood the disadvantage she was in. Bound at the arms and legs by some very strong material, there was nothing she could do at the moment. That meant that Nagase was allowed, although just on her own terms, to toy around with the Brit's beautiful body as she desired, and she was not going to let that opportunity slip by.

"Listen, I get it – you wanna get noticed around here," said Nagase. "That's fine by me – I'm one to stand out in the spotlight, too, and I haven't regretted it yet... but if you _really_ wanna stand out, you gotta let these things loose, once in a while."

Lien sighed in clear disapproval. Her expression drew coldness and a near-physical sense distain, being in a helpless position, being felt about like the lowest common denominator.

The spec-wearing ninja spoke up again. "What do ya say?"

Lien refused to even look at Nagase. "Fuck you."

Nagase didn't take the blunt retort to heart. "Don't be such a downer – at least just give it a chance."

"Fuck. You."

"Pfft, whatever. Not like you had a choice anyway." Nagase turned the chair around and closer to the edge of the chair Lien was bound at, before sitting down and reaching out with both hands against the unzipped portion of Lien's catsuit. With a simple spread-out of the hands, the suit spread open and Lien's bare tits were fully unleashed.

Nagase chuckled, a mix of self-proudness and outright indecency. "Heh-heh~! Damn, girl – you were gifted one hell of a set!" Compared to her own relatively small pair, Lien's were _way_ above average in size – probably among the biggest set out of any babe in Southtown.

Knowing her helpless situation, the disgruntled Lien simply leaned back with the unamused expression remaining on her face. Couldn't even bother to take into account that she was _technically_ being complimented – all she would say was, "Dirty little _cunt_..."

The honeybee ninja began to lightly nuzzle her face up against Lien's breasts like they were pillows. "See? It isn't so bad – in fact, holding them back so much in that outfit's probably bad for them in the long run. That and maybe the outfit itself, but whatever, not really my best preference."

Afterwards, she toyed with the somewhat stiff nipples that stood out on Lien's mounds, flicking them around for a good few seconds before she began to consider getting a little bit of a taste out of them. With a bit of a flick of the tongue, she lapped up against the right nipple specifically, and left a slight trail of wet saliva on the tit. From that she realized, "Y'know, Lien… maybe it'll help you out if you get these wet all over, once in a while."

Proceeding to spit on the other tit without much warning, Nagase rubbed up against Lien's breasts with her hands, spreading the wetness all around the mounds until they were entirely moist and glistening under one of the sparse lights in the cruddy abandoned warehouse. Upon finishing that up, looked at the pair and looked fairly fascinated, like a connoisseur judging an art piece. "Perfect."

If she was looking to get her tits wet, Lien was probably wishing she'd be able to prefer Nagase's blood spraying out of a slit throat as the lubricant of choice, but again – restrained at the limbs and incapable of such at the moment.

Nagase was actually starting to work up a sweat in the moment she took a great big look at Lien's moistened breasts. "Holy hell. You are _probably_ the most fuckable woman I've seen – now that I've gotten you looking like you do now, at least..." One of her hands began to linger about her body, going from squeezing one of her own decent tits, and then lowering down her chest, where she was reaching closer to the space between her legs.

Lien turned her head away, quickly taking notice to what was about to happen in front of her. "Whatever – just get it over with, let your fucking frustrations out. I wouldn't want to be seeing it, anyway."

Nagase looked way too smug in preparing to pleasure herself, keeping her eyes on Lien. "Oh, I think you'll be _surprised_ what I got in store."

There wasn't much that could truly surprise Lien in this town, between the assorted fighting spirits of most of the inhabitants and the checkered past of supernatural phenomena that had started going around in the mid-1990s. Imagine her actually getting one of those 'true surprises' when she looked down towards the black/gray stripped leggings of the ninja and quickly recognized what looked to be a decently-sized penis springing out into clear view, already mostly erect and brimming with pre-cum.

Certainly got more enhancements than what she was letting on.


	3. Chapter 3

All Lien did for a moment was watch in silence as Nagase shafted her unnatural seven-inch member rather aggressively, staring back at the British blonde's wet tits. All that sexual frustration, it was more than expected that it would come around in one way or another.

Nagase was almost sitting on Lien's lap, leaning back against her own chair as she stared at her captive's bare chest and continued her masturbatory efforts. "You see why I wanted to keep you around?"

Lien finally spoke up again. "Think I'm seeing _way too much_. You've got quite the fucked-up fantasy set up for yourself, with that knob of yours."

"It was a personal request." An unsurprising reason from the ninja.

Lien glanced away, rolling her eyes with clear distain. "Whatever. Don't come begging for me if you need any help _finishing_."

Nagase slightly slowed down the crank-down on herself. "No need – there's a reason why you're tied up."

Quite immediately afterwards, Nagase's hands wrapped around the back of Lien's head and forced her to bend down as the ninja pulled down and thrusted upwards, her penis reaching half length into the British femme fatale's mouth from the get go. Lien realized exactly what the perverted oddity was gunning for, but she realized such a moment too late. The chair she was bound to nearly toppled forward as her head was pulled down, and her anguish was muffled by the erection charging up in between her lips.

"Nnnfff, fuck~!" Nagase almost bit her bottom lip to the point of splitting it open, overwhelmed quite immediately with pleasure as she thrusted her unnatural member into Lien's mouth at a brisk and intense pace to start off. Her lime-sized ballsack swung up and down, tapping against Lien's chin on each propel upwards as she outright fucked her mouth.

The sudden and very much unwanted oral assault nearly brought a few tears of pain out of Lien's eyes as she was forced to endure the cock, and her tongue felt nothing but the flesh brushing against it in a rhythm, and the light friction that was developing as the one-sided face-fuck ensued.

All of a sudden, Lien went from being pulled forward to being pushed against the back-end of the chair she was bound to, and Nagase was nearly standing on the chair as she was bending down against the femme fatale. The tip of the particularly-enhanced ninja's penis lightly wiggled against Lien's uvula as it sat the whole way within her mouth, slightly twitching as it was already nearing a potential finish.

Nagase warned with some crazed aggression, having recognized a slight bit of Lien's teeth touching her nethers a moment before. "You try to bite before I finish, and I may just consider slicing your throat open. And then fucking it."

It very well could be a life-or-death situation for Lien – and considering she did her damnedest to survive in the world for years since she got involved with the gang warfare, it was probably for the best to endure _now_ and settle things later. As soon as the time came up, at least...

Nagase re-continued her cock's journey around Lien's mouth, thrusting lightly and quickly as she kept most of the length within – anything to get closer to the brink. The pleasure fueled her so much to the core that it almost felt like a drug, and she wanted to get the full rush of adrenaline – which meant relieving herself at the end of it all.

It was a couple minutes later when the honeybee ninja's fleshy stinger finally fully escaped from Lien's mouth. The blonde coughed for a bit before Nagase put a couple of her fingers from one hand into her mouth, pulling down on Lien's jaw to keep her mouth from closing fully, while returning to jerking herself off with the other hand.

"Keep your mouth open for me, baby, c'mon..." Nagase ordered Lien.

Lien half-consciously accepted the request (mostly to avoid certain death at this rate), keeping her mouth at least significantly opened for something that may come.

And something _did_ come. "Ah fuck~!" whimpered as she brought her head back and and stopped her jerking. The whiteness quickly surfaced, and there was some splattering across Lien's face, along with some of her mouth, which was appointed by Nagase as the main target of this extravagant first cumshot. Although there was a heavy load built up in the brief but aggressive session from the looks of it, and being let out through Nagase's pulsating cock, clearly not all of it landed.

Lien almost couldn't open one of her eyes as a result of one of the spurts from the overbearing load that the assaulter had unleashed upon her. Thankfully, the load's taste, from whatever of it landed in her mouth, wasn't much to talk about – flavorless but gooey, as one would expect from a thick cum load.

Nagase nearly outright fainted as the load faded down and her cock began to calm and go slightly limp. "Ohhh shit... ohhhhh my god, that was amazing..."

Surveying the mess she made of herself, Nagase quickly noticed that most of the load didn't make it the whole way up to Lien's face. "So, uh... I guess opening your mouth wasn't so much of a great idea after all..." The flood of cum mostly made a home on Lien's bosom – the glistening wet but otherwise cleaned breasts of the British beauty were now absolutely splattered with the white stuff. "Come to think of it... that's even better." Her cock, still fresh off that ejaculation, still had a bit of a twitch to it. In fact, it slowly began to regain that stiffness that she started with.

Lien handled the partial load in her throat as she swallowed it and began to speak. "You've had your fun... will you let me be now?"

Nagase stared down at her still twitchy half-erection."Not yet – think I still got some left in the tank."

The focus shifted a bit on what Nagase was looking for in this heated private meeting; looking past Lien, she began to handle the back of the chair that she bound the British assassin to. Ultimately, after a bit of fiddling with the chair, the orange-clad degenerate decided to just break the chair apart, allowing Lien's bound body to recklessly drop to the ground. The blonde winced with pain as she went down with a slightly audible thud.

"And now if I just..." Nagase then began to nudge a foot at the side of Lien, pushing at her until she was flipped onto her front on the ground. "Perfect."

With her tits pressing down towards the ground, squishing up between the surfaces of her body and the concrete floor, and her rear just slightly lifting up towards the ceiling, Lien was ripe for the sexual aggressor's further pickings.

Nagase lightly rubbed her cock against the nice and rough fabric of her leggings as a means to tease herself and get her sex drive going again. As she knelt behind Lien, her tongue ran wild around the inside of her own mouth as she anticipated what to do next. Suppose that little corset belt would have to be taken off – it seemed like it was going to get in the way of her means of unzipping the back-end of that tight bodysuit and making a fresh opening to Lien's naked goddess-like body.

Reaching down at the strings at the back of Lien's waist corset, Nagase could feel the bound-together hands of the femme fatale try to grasp at the ninja girl's reaching arm, and she counter-acted quickly, withdrawing one of her blades quickly and bringing it real close to Lien's wrists. "Don't try anything you might regret – I don't want to have to add your pretty hands to my collection."

Lien wanted a quick reiteration on that last line; she wondered with much bafflement that her aggressor said what she thought she said. "...You have a collection of dismembered hands?"

Nagase couldn't hold even a chuckle. "I'm only kidding – I haven't gone _that_ far. Geez, don't you ever think of the smell?"

After loosening the strings and getting the accessory off Lien, Nagase began to zip down the back zipper of the rival's attire – although as she gained the sight of Lien's naked ass, she had something to ask. "Okay, uh, somewhat unrelated question – how's the situation down under? Ever have to take any good poundings?" She spread a cheek to get a nice look at Lien's unwilling butthole.

"Afraid that's classified," answered Lien, seeming less and less into the bullshit that she was forced into. At least the young bitch wasn't gunning for the pussy – who knows what horror would be created if she were impregnated by a girl with a penis like that.

On the other hand, Nagase always preferred anal – she enjoyed a tighter hole to play with. As for the chances of impregnating someone, she wasn't sure if the cock she was gifted with was even capable of it, and she wasn't in the ballpark of wanting to find out. She handled her cock with some slickness gathered out of her previous cumshot, whilst rolling her eyes at the non-answer. "Guess I'll find out." Considerate enough to get some lubrication going on both ends, Nagase started to flick her tongue against the tight entrance ahead, while slowly jerking herself with one hand along the way.

Lien did her best to hide her personal moans as her ass was lapped up – she didn't want to give her aggressor any sort of indication that there was some sensation of enjoyment coming out of her. It wasn't necessarily true that she _was_ enjoying it, but she couldn't help herself against the feeling of having her asshole eaten out.

A smooth minute later, Nagase was ready to be a penetrating machine for tonight – she pointed her shaft straight towards her target, and brought her tip right up against the asshole of her reluctant British plaything. She was met with almost-immediate resistance, but as she pressed harder, her cock eventually made the breakthrough into Lien's ass – even sparking a pained grunt from the blonde hitwoman upon entry.

The sensation on the other side of things hit Nagase like an arrow to the nutsack – the tightness of the hole that she pushed her cock through made her eyelashes flutter and her moaning voice shudder as she adjusted herself. " _Fuck~!_ That's so fucking good already!" Despite the initial pleasure upon penetration flooding into her seeming almost to the point of prematurely unleashing another load, she allowed her cock to burrow deeper into Lien's ass while she continued to make the proper adjustments in her position from behind.

Nagase ultimately settled into a mostly-standing position, bending herself over the sufferer until her face was nearly nested in the other's blonde hair – almost a hint of lemon in the smell found deep in the blonde locks, as the perverted ninja deduced, as she started to decide on the rhythm of choice for pounding into her victim. Nagase's hands lingered around Lien's face at first as she began to bend her back as a means of bringing their faces even closer – in the end of her thought process at the moment, her grabby hands reestablished a home on Lien's tits, handling as much as possible, even if 'as much' only covered about half the diameter of an individual hand on a breast.

Lien learned to stop herself from shedding even a single tear long before this moment, but even then, the bitter hatred that she grew for the cocked-and-loaded oddity barebacking her with no remorse, was the biggest thing on her mind at the moment. The second-biggest was her need to endure this aggressive pounding until the end, even if she didn't know whether the end meant survival – it all really depended on whether or not her body satisfied that little psycho enough to spare her afterwards.

Although it wasn't just her asshole that needed to endure – but her ears were almost as much a priority, as the laughter and moaning from proved to be almost piercing as her face was right up to her ears, forcing her to hear every decibel from the youthful's grating voice.

After a moment of laughter that seemed psychotic to an extent, Nagase spoke with much self-confidence. "Don't be afraid to admit that deep, deep inside yourself, you really enjoy this!" Another chuckle, this time through gritted teeth as the tightness around her cock kicked in again. "You probably haven't been fucked like in years, huh? _Stupid bitch..._ "

The thrusting grew faster, and the unpleasant feelings deep within Lien's hole seemed to get worse for her as Nagase had finally managed to have all seven inches of her average but aggressive length envelop within Lien's ass with each gyration.

All the while, the tech-savvy creep continued to taunt her opponent in this 'battle of sex' that it ultimately felt like. "I mean, look at you! Don't you see yourself blushing? You must really love it – don't bother hiding it!"

In the face of admitting anything of the sort, Lien would rather her vocal cords be slashed open to prevent her from speaking properly – not necessarily that she would welcome that in this situation; being fucked then killed was not the way she was willing to go out, as it would potentially mean she would die as they'd think she lived – as a total slut to one's desires – and that was not the life she wanted people to think she had.

Lien almost wanted to just press her face against the concrete, close her eyes and wait for the moment to be over – it felt like this could go on for an hour, even if the chances if it being longer than half of that didn't seem likely.

However, the hostile slap on the back of her head and the grab-and-pull on her blonde locks from her aggressor said otherwise. "Hey – look at me – _look at me, dammit!_ " Nagase transitioned her hands from Lien's breasts to around her face as she forced the British beauty to turn her neck and look her straight in the eyes. "Don't act like you can turn blind eyes to all of this – I want you to keep yourself awake, to feel me cum in you like a lover would... not that you've ever had one..."

Lien continued to keep quiet for the most part, against her better judgment – it was clear at this point that Nagase was pretty much desperate to have this moment pan out the way she wanted to, and considering it was too late to back out of anything now, it was for the best she let the brat have this one time to enjoy this ass.

Eventually, the groans that came out of the youthful ninja became incredibly pleasured whimpers that closely resembled a scared puppy, and the thrusting took a step back in its speed – as if she wanted to savor the moment longer, and it seemed like a good indication that they were reaching the impending climax of this one-sided sex game that Lien found herself in.

"Ooo~..." Nagase sensually whimpered a little more, as she got closer to one of Lien's ears again. "Here it comes, babe – you ready?" The force of her hips guiding her cock sped back up for one more moment...

The whimpers of someone being eager to finish became the gasps of one who began to experience the exact moment – after a brief period of gasping as she started to lose herself, Nagase suddenly planted a kiss across Lien's forehead as the climax came through, as a surefire attempt to hide moans that would've otherwise been screams sounding off across the empty warehouse. It wasn't like Lien was hoping no one heard, but at the same time, she secretly wanted to have the bitch caught while she was balls-deep within someone without consent.

At the same time, Nagase's seven-incher pulsated at the same rhythm as her rising heartbeat; the figurative dam that held the flood back ultimately burst within her and a great white overload of cum piped deep, starting to fill up Lien's asshole with creamy bliss. She kept her lips tightly pressed against Lien's head as her screams muffled down to a reasonable volume, and only thrusted a handful more times as a means to help push her cum out. Her legs began to shake and crumple as her feeling down there began to wane from the flood coursing through her nethers, to the point where she was kneeling on the concrete, hugging and cradling Lien by the head, and as the moans of pleasure began to die down, her lips on Lien's head finally separated, leaving a moderate trail of saliva that threatened to drip down on one of the blonde's red eyes.

Eventually, Nagase's cock let itself loose from Lien's hole, and the ninja collapsed onto her back, right next to her now slightly-used plaything. Her cock still seemed to have some energy, pointing upwards as she laid down on her back – but it wasn't like that for long, as Nagase gasped sharply over one more load flowing through to the surface, this time spurting freely into the air and managing a reasonable height before landing on herself.

Everything was dead silent for a while as the quote-unquote 'afterglow' of the whole experience set in. must've felt relieved that it was at an end, to the point that she almost didn't feel herself squeezing as much cum out of her anal cavity as she could to get it all out of the way immediately.

On the other hand, Nagase wished she could go one more round – however, the hardness of her cock deflating like a balloon seemed to indicate that she was done for now, as she deduced from looking at herself. The second thing she took into account was the mess of colors that were being added over the past couple hours on her orange attire – the red wipe from the blood of her opponent, and the strings of white all around from her sensual eruption. "Holy fuck, what a mess," she admitted to herself, briefly taking off her glasses once she recognized a spot of cum that dripped onto them in the last shot of her load. "Well, it ain't a job well done unless you're dirty by the end of it – don't you think?" She turned and asked towards Lien, who despite not having shifted her position from the doggy-style pounding, she was still able to turn her neck and glare daggers.

"You must feel proud of yourself." Lien's discontent still showed in spades from what she said.

Nagase scoffed, staring down at herself and her now-flaccid member. "No shit; what makes you think I wouldn't? I don't have regrets like you. I live life how I want – as long as I make myself known."

Lien retorted, "Even when you make a personal fuck-doll out of someone like me?"

Nagase began to stand over the femme fatale. "That's on you – you should've walked away when you had the chance. Besides, I'm done with you now." With an expert handling of one of her blades, she did away with the ropes that bound Lien into a state of uselessness during the past hour – firstly the knot that bound the wrists, then the ankles second, before keeping away so that Lien had room to freely move around and get up. As she granted Lien the freedom she was kept away from for the better part of an hour, she also granted the rival a little ultimatum. "If you want – you got one free hit on me. Go ahead, lay it on me."

It didn't seem like Lien was going to take her up on that free hit, and for a reason. "I know we'll meet again, some way, or another," she said. "Maybe _then_ I'll give you my regards."

"You should really get cleaned up, y'know." Nagase casually suggested, pointing out the cum that still remained on Lien's body, as well as the mostly-unzipped bodysuit and the slightly disheveled hairdo.

"You could use a clean-up, too – _mentally_ , at least," Lien snarked back as she adjusted the suit around her chest, starting to walk backwards as she looked for the exit to the shoddy warehouse.

It wasn't exactly the best thing to let someone out of her sight like this – but to Nagase, the thrill of the catch and the reaping of the benefits were both much more fulfilling when she took variety into play. Admittedly, it was her first time hitting a home run with a hot body since she got her cock installed, and to use it on a sexy beast hellbent in leather, like Lien, was the best way to test herself out. Now was the time to carry on, but first...

* * *

" _Wait... you did WHAT with her?_ "

"Uhhh, 'fucked her in the ass'? Weren't you listening?"

" _For fuck's sake, Nagase – you know this job wasn't meant for you to just grab the hottest tail you can find and fuck it silly!_ "

"I'm trying new things, man. Don't be such a dipshit."

" _We've got a reputation to hold up – I have a feeling Jivatma would not be pleased with you fucking around like this._ "

"Does it sound like I give _that_ much of a shit about that? I'm just testing the waters around this place – I just follow his bullshit to find my limits. Either you let me have my time to myself, or I'm gonna know whose ass I'm gonna peg next."

" _...Just do your job._ "

"Fine – later, Duke."

Nagase ended the call with a begrudged feeling in the pit of her stomach. It's like she couldn't pick and choose her victims in peace around here...

Anyways... she had been given intel on the next potential fighter to pursue: some goofball named 'Mignon Beart', and whatever images she saw of her gave a ridiculous cutesy, bubblegum-pop vibe – like something out of one of those weird and cheesy animes.

In other words, she'd be an interesting ass to catch.


End file.
